Anko's Secret Naruto's Deception
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: A very old fic I wrote years ago. May or may not continue depending on feedback. Anko has a big secret that only one person knows, but what does it have to do with Naruto? Find out as the deception falls...


Anko's Secret, Naruto's Deception

by Sara t. Fontanini

(Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

Chapter 1: Jounin or Genin? Both!?

Anko Mitarashi had just gone on a night out with her friend, Kaede. She had enjoyed stuffing herself full, and was now on her way home.

She looked around, making sure that noone followed her. Seeing noone, she dashed into her home.

Which was, in fact, the same apartment that housed Naruto Uzumaki.

The next day, a letter arrived at Naruto's apartment. The boy read the parchment carefully.

It was a summons to the Hokage's Tower. It was addressed to Anko.

Looking around conspiratorially, Naruto then focused his chakra.

"Perfect Henge!"

In an explosion of clouds, Naruto had transformed. Into Anko.

"Geez, I wonder what the Old Man's beef is this time?" The apparent Jounin grumbled.

She focused her chakra again.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, an exact copy of Naruto had appeared.

"Good luck, Anko!" Naruto exclaimed.

Anko gave the boy a thumbs up. They then went outside and went their seperate ways.

They both sighed, thinking the same thing.

'It's tough to lead a double life...'

The female Jounin stood before the Hokage, masking her nervousness with bravado.

"Anko..." The Old Man began.

The woman gulped.

"Or should I say Naruto?"

She gulped harder, trying to give a confidant grin. It turned out as a grimace.

"How long has it been?"

"5 years, sir."

The old man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, seems about right. 5 years since you first came to me and begged for a chance to show your worth as a ninja. 5 years since I first taught you both the Kage Bunshin and Perfect Henge jutsus. 5 years since you first took on the identity of a young Jounin who had died in duty. 5 years since you have made a name for yourself as both a Genin and a Jounin.

Your evaluation's coming up." He said calmly.

Anko stared at the man in shock. "A-are you sure? I mean, I could always do it some other time..."

"You have to do it now, or else you won't be a Jounin anymore."

"Urk!"

"'Urk' indeed. We both know how hard you tried to become a Jounin, and a well respected one at that. Don't let that effort go to waste."

The purple haired woman saluted. "N-no, sir!"

Sarutobi smiled. "You can relax now, Naruto. You don't have to be so formal."

Anko sighed. "Sorry. And I'm Anko, remember?"

"Of course. Just don't forget who you also are."

"Right."

The old man took out a piece of paper. "As for your evaluation, I decided to place you as a supervisor of a Genin team."

Anko stared at him. This was an incredibly important task. It would be up to her to ensure that the ninja she trained were not only skilled, but also were responsible and loyal. Not everyone succeeded at this (just look at Orochimaru).

She then looked at the team she was assigned to.

"What the?" She looked at the old man. "You've gotta be kidding! I can't oversee them!"

"Why not?"

"You know very well why not!"

He smiled mysteriously. "Just think of it as part of the evaluation."

Anko stared at him. She knew she couldn't argue with him on this. She tried before, and failed. She slumped in defeat, and left. "Alright, but don't blame me when the mob comes with pitchforks." She said before leaving.

Sarutobi chuckled. Anko could be so melodramatic. It was high time she faced up to things.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno stood in the classroom, waiting for the Jounin instructor to show up.

They were the only ones remaining.

"He's late." Sakura fumed.

Naruto nodded, then got an idea. He grabbed a blackboard eraser and placed it so it stuck in the door, high enough so you had to look up to see it.

Sakura glared at him, as did Sasuke, but for completely different reasons.

Neither said anything though.

They all turned to look as the door slid open, and the eraser fell on their instructor. Naruto started to laugh, until he noticed who their instructor was.

"A-Anko..." He whispered, as if uttering the name of a thousands old demon.

Anko Mitarashi glared at her 'younger brother'. "Naruto..."

Naruto flinched as she moved her arm. He looked up as he realised that he wasn't struck.

Anko was giving him a thumbs up. "You got me good, bro. But the eraser's so easy. You could've done better."

All three Genin boggled at the woman.

Things were going to get REALLY interesting it seemed.

_Obviously, this is an alternate history._

_I got the idea for this, interestingly enough, from an episode of the anime. When Anko appears, one of the characters (Sakura, I think) comments that Anko's 'just like Naruto'. So, I got the idea that , maybe, somehow, they were actually the same person! Do you like it? Please let me know!_

_Oh, and I'm not sure if I got the old man's name right. If not, I apologize!_

_Hope ya enjoyed it! See ya next time!_


End file.
